


Thread 6

by banbanabas



Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, OT3, Ok bye, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, also they're all in love, edelgard gets doted on by two lovely ladies, i love this ship so much, it's great, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: Edelgard finds Dorothea and Byleth waiting for her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Thread 6

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a twitter thread.

When Edelgard returns to her chambers for the night, she's surprised to find Byleth and Dorothea there. "Hey there, Edie," Dorothea says, waving from her spot on the bed. "You sure had a long day."

Edelgard shuts the door behind her. "Oh! Hello. I didn't know you were waiting—"

"It’s okay, don't worry," Byleth interrupts. Edelgard notices they've both changed into nightclothes already. "We wanted to surprise you."

"So the waiting was expected," Dorothea says. She stands, leaving Byleth on the bed, and walks over to kiss Edelgard on the cheek.

"Surprise me?" Edelgard repeats. She kisses Dorothea's cheek in return. "What kind of surprise...?"

Byleth scoots off the bed. "Nothing big, El. Just here to help you relax." She stands at El's other side, wraps her arms around her waist. "Is that okay?"

Edelgard feels the tension melt from her shoulders. "That would be wonderful," she breathes with a smile, and both of her lovers kiss her on the cheek at the same time. She blushes. "You are too synchronized for me to think this isn't something big," Edelgard murmurs.

They laugh, and Byleth shifts to kiss her softly on the lips. Dorothea moves behind her and begins undoing the buttons that line the back of her imperial gown. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Dorothea drawls, and Edelgard shivers.

They take turns kissing her, trailing gentle hands across her skin as they remove layers of fabric. Edelgard sighs at each feather-light touch. Her cheeks burn from the attention, but she loves it all the same.

Dorothea's the one kissing her when Edelgard is down to her underclothes. Byleth has her front pressed to Edelgard's back, fingers ghosting up her sides.

Dorothea pulls away. She pauses to admire how Edelgard gasps at the loss. "To bed?" Dorothea asks, grinning. Edelgard nods.

Edelgard feels so dizzy from their touches that she doesn't know how she gets into bed. She sits with her back to Byleth, in between her open legs (Byleth must be backed against the headboard). Dorothea is on hands and knees in front of her.

…Which means she can see down Dorothea's shirt, and she isn't wearing a bra. Edelgard's blush turns bright red.

Dorothea just smirks. "Like what you see, Edie?"

Edelgard, to her credit, keeps her composure. "You know I do," she says primly, maintaining eye contact.

That doesn't last long. Dorothea is on her in no time, straddling one of her legs, breath hot in her ear. "Then put your hands on me," she commands, and Edelgard has to hold back a gasp. She puts her hands on her.

"Under my shirt, Edie," Dorothea says, laughing softly. Edelgard feels her blush get hotter; she's suddenly aware of Byleth leaving kisses down her neck.

"All right," Edelgard manages to say. She gets her hands beneath, then up. It always amazes her how soft Dorothea's skin is.

She palms Dorothea, and oh, she draws circles over the peaks of her breasts, and Dorothea hums an appreciative noise against her shoulder.

And then both sets of hands are on Edelgard, all over her, tracing skin and teasing. Edelgard lets out a terribly needy moan.

She can't even care. Her bra is gone. Dorothea's thigh is up against the heat of her, and Edelgard whines, but she can't roll her hips the way she wants because Byleth's fingers hold her still. "Patience, el," Byleth growls, and Edelgard shudders. She obeys.

Dorothea grinds her thigh into her tantalizingly slow, and Edelgard claws at her back, buries her face in her chest to choke back her moans. Byleth keeps her grip tight on her hips. She nips at her shoulder, and Edelgard inhales sharply against Dorothea's skin.

She keeps it together as long as she can, until it's too much sensation and not enough friction and she leans back and says desperately, between gasps, "Dorothea, Byleth, _please_."

That’s all they need to hear. Dorothea pauses and shoots Byleth a look, brow cocked.

She looks back to Edelgard, grinning wolfishly, and her thigh moves away. Edelgard huffs, about to groan her frustration before Byleth's fingers trace the edge of her underwear. They slip underneath. They slide into her easily, and Edelgard throws her head back, moaning.

Dorothea lowers herself to suckle at El's breast, and Edelgard arches her back while Byleth works her open. Edelgard rolls her hips down greedily with each thrust. She looks down and sees Dorothea staring up at her, emerald eyes gleaming, nipple caught between her lips.

The noise she makes is nothing short of scandalous, but it doesn't matter, she doesn't care. All she can think is Byleth and Dorothea, all over her, everywhere, so so close she's so close, and Byleth finds just the right spot inside her so she shuts her eyes and gasps.

"R-right there, Byleth," she says, and Byleth gives it to her, and Dorothea holds her tight, and Edelgard finally, finally, finally comes undone between them.

When the aftershocks release her, Edelgard is laying down flat, Byleth to her left, Dorothea to her right. She’s warm and satisfied. "How was that, love?" Dorothea asks.

Edelgard smiles, and she turns to kiss them both, one after the other. "Definitely a good surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> er... this came from... my nsfw twitter........ but you can follow my main................ @sporeprise


End file.
